twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Viola Lightheart
Viola is a flightless Pegasus suffering from a rare disability wherein the tendons in her wings are not strong enough to allow her wings to flap fast enough for flight, as a result she has learnt how to glide efficiently and while being unable to fly, she can glide considerably longer than most pegasi. She grew up in Cloudsdale but after a minor accident in the Cloud Production sector of the Weather Factory, she has decided to move away to Canterlot, deciding that she does not belong in Cloudsdale where she believes her disability will hinder her from getting any sort of job. Personality Viola is generally quite shy and self conscious, this is due to her worrying about being judged being one of the few Pegasi in existence that are incapable of flight. However when she does get to know ponies she is kind, affectionate and fiercely loyal to them. When interacting with ponies she doesn't really know she will usually speak only as much as is needed, otherwise she is much happier being left be. Skills Viola's talent is music, she is a talented violinist who used to be somewhat of a hermit, staying in her room all day just playing her Violin and writing music, her Cutie Mark being a Violin and Violin Bow crossed over eachother. Her music style is usually slow and melodic, usually written with Waltz or other slow dances in mind. She has always dreamed of being put in the Royal Canterlot Orchestra, though for now she has taken to Busking on the streets of Canterlot to scrape by enough bits to pay for her nights at a cozy Motel in Canterlot. As well as Violin music, Viola is one of the most efficient Pegasus gliders around, ever since she was told of her condition she has been training herself by gliding off high towers in Cloudsdale and trying to land as far as possible from her starting destination, as a result she has learned the best way to angle her wings and catch the wind to travel as far as possible with as little effort as possible. Background Viola was raised in Cloudsdale, Equestria by her parents, being the only child in her family, she often got lonely. Like many young Pegasi, Viola once had aspirations of becoming a Wonderbolt, but after spending several months in Flight School she was found to have the condition that made her unable to fly. Before she was diagnosed however, many of the teachers just thought that she was either A) Lazy or B) Scared of heights, which meant oftentimes she was treated like a bad filly and spent a lot of her time in Detention. Once it was discovered she couldn't fly, she was told that she couldn't continue her course and was sent away. A teacher who pitied her agreed to provide books and worksheets so that she could learn theory and things like English, Maths and Science at home. From age 11-16 years old she was home schooled, managing to scrape by decent grades in Maths, Science and English and managing to really explore her more musical side, which her parents greatly encouraged. At age 18 she got her first job as a part-time operator of a machine in the Cloud Production sector of the Weather Factory, where after a few weeks, she got in a minor accident where her tail got caught in some of the exposed machinery and had to be cut down right to the base, leaving her with no tail and a wounded sense of pride (though nothing else was wounded luckily) This was when she really decided that she perhaps didn't belong in a place like Cloudsdale and instead made plans to go to a place she had always been fascinated by: Canterlot. Category:OCs Category:Inactive Characters